The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street: Act 3
by Mephistophelian
Summary: Okay, I had to do this for school. We were writing a third act for The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street. R


Act III

[ Its the next morning on Maple Street. Everyone has calmed down but they are all still very suspicious of one another. Charlie is sitting on the porch, his wife is beside him cleaning up the glass from last night. All the houses on Maple Street look completely trashed. Random people are standing on the streets or grass, each one is suspicious of another person.]

Charlie: Susan, I cant believe what's been going on around here lately.

Susan: Well it has Charlie. whether we're willing to accept it or not, it has.

Charlie: I don't suppose things will go back to the way they were before.

Susan: It doesn't look that way Charlie, it doesn't look that way. looks sadly around Maple Street it really doesn't.....

[ Camera goes down to where Pete Van Horns body still lies, dead.]

Steve: mutters For goodness sake. calls out loud Someone want to help me out!?! Anyone!? passers ye look at Steve with suspicion. Come on! For goodness sake! Have some decency! We can't just et him rot here!

Voice: Why don't _you _move him Steve! don't see why you need our help! You'll probably just attack us after we move the body!

Goodman: I'll help you Steve. avoids eye contact

Steve: Les looks at Goodman with compassion I thought you --

Goodman: Just forget about it Steve. I was wrong. The adrenaline and terror got to me last night. But it got to him even more. looks solemnly down at Pete Van Horn

Steve: Yeah. C'mon. Lets take him to the morgue. We'll have to file this with the police.

Goodman: Yeah. I guess Charlie's future is definite.

Steve; Pretty bad too. sad look He really only was trying' to protect his family.

Goodman; I know... It really is sad.

[Charlie appears]

Charlie: Hey, what are you doing?

Steve: We're taking Pete to the morgue, Charlie.

Charlie: What? Won't they want to know what happened to him?

Steve: I'm sure they will.

Charlie: But!

Goodman: We gotta tell the truth Charlie.

Charlie: No! I'll go to prison! I don't think Susan will be able to! Susan wont be able to h---

Steve: Charlie, I think its you who wont be able to handle it. Puts hand on Charlie's shoulder I'm sorry man, but its gotta be done.

Charlie: no........ no.. this can't be happening................

[People begin to circle Charlie and mutter things.]

voice 1: You killed Pete, Charlie.

Voice 2: Your a murderer

Voice 3: How could you kill him Charlie

Charlie: eyes begin to go wild as he looks from one person to the next. NO! I TOLD YOU ALL! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT MY FAMILY! I SWEAR!

[ Police arrive. Though there timing is impeccable since Goodman and Steve shouldn't have made it to the next street yet.]

Charlie; sees police NO! I wont go!

Officer 1; Come on Charlie. Its okay.

Charlie; NO! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!

Officer 2: Calm down Charlie. Of course you didn't kill anyone. We believe you. officer 1 reaches into his pocket for something.

Voice 1: MURDERER!

Charlie: whispers ..... no........

Officer; Charlie. C'mon Charlie. Calm down. Its time for your injection. Calm down. Its okay. Just calm down.

Charlie; I-injection? eyes go wide Your them! Your the monsters!

Officer 2: Charlie. We've been through this. There is no such thing as monsters. Its all in your head.

Charlie: No! No! You won't take me!

[ Charlie tries to run away, but officer 2 pins him to the ground. While officer 1 gives him an injection.]

Officer 1; Now Charlie. Isn't that much better?

[Other people begin to fade away. Charlie is now in an abandoned alleyway with two doctors

Charlie; W-where did everyone go?

Doctor 1: Charlie. You didn't take your medication. You had another episode.

Charlie: Episode?

Doctor 2: C'mon Charlie. Lets get you back to the clinic.

Charlie; But what about the-

Doctor 1: Monsters? Charlie, they aren't real. Try to remember. Charlie, you suffer from schizophrenia. You we're staying with your mother for a week and forgot to take your medication. Your ,mother called us yesterday when you disappeared around 6:43 . She was very worried.

Charlie; I-I don't . Wait, yes. I remember. Wait! Did I...?

Officer: Hurt anyone? No, not this time, Charlie. But you need to be more careful.

[END]

Okay, it sucked. But hey, I didn't really want to write it. Anyway, tell me what you think. My teacher put Excellent on the paper. You can tell me the truth though. sigh Why did I even put it on ? Oh well.


End file.
